


On the Magical Properties of Glittery Punch

by Novels



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But nothing too overt, Drunkenness, Izzy is a good sister, M/M, Mention of Clary and Simon, Mild Hurt/Comfort, like really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novels/pseuds/Novels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dress up, we are going to a party."<br/>"Why?" He asked, aware that there was no use in trying to dissuade his sister.<br/>"Because we have been invited, Alec."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Magical Properties of Glittery Punch

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that popped up in my mind a couple of days ago. I'm pretty new to the fandom and this fiction is un-betaed, so any comments and observations are welcome.  
> Additionally, I based the characterization and the plot on the TV show, not on the books.  
> It is set more or less a day after the events of episode 1x07.  
> Enjoy!

Alec, his hair wet and skin soft and pink from the hot shower he had just taken, walked into his room with only a towel hanging low on his hips. He grabbed another one and ruffled it through his hair, moving towards his bed and reaching for his mobile. He checked for any messages absent-mindedly, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. Magnus's voice kept echoing in his mind. "For almost a century I've closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone, man or woman. You've unlocked something in me."  


Alec let out a slow breath, feeling a pang in his chest. He stared into the dim-lit room, his eyes not focusing on anything. Magnus had been turning his world upside down, much more than anybody else before. Up to that point, Alec had never doubted his conduct, his way of living, his endless sense of self-sacrifice. He had always followed the rules, he had believed in them, he had trusted the law to guide him. He had never put himself first, he had not even wanted to do so. His family, his siblings had always come first. Yet now, now he was starting to question his choices. All because of a warlock. Alec shook his head, staring at the floor. He shouldn't be having these thoughts, he shouldn't be doubting himself. He knew everything he had done so far was right, and he would continue on this path. He wouldn't let his family down. He couldn't stand the idea.  


Izzy chose that moment to stride into her brother's room without knocking, mobile phone in hand, a short dress glittering even in what little light spread in the room, high heels clicking on the wooden floor. She didn't give Alec the time to react.  
"Dress up, we are going to a party."  
"Why?" He asked, aware that there was no use in trying to dissuade his sister.  
"Because we have been invited, Alec." She had already stopped paying attention to him, digging through his wardrobe to find something fitting. She threw a couple of shirts at her brother without watching, then she fished out a skinny pair of jeans from the apparently endless collection of black clothing he had.  
"Try those shirts on," she ordered. "But I'd pick the blue one, if I were you."  


Alec sighed and complied without even bothering to protest for being treated like a two-year-old. Going to a party was definitely not one of his top ten things to do at the moment and taking care of his look was possibly even lower on the list of his priorities.  
He stepped into the hall buttoning his sleeve up and joined Jace and his sister, who were waiting with Clary and Simon right in front of the door of the institute.  


Izzy eyed him critically and then nodded, showing her approval for her choices.  
"Let's move, guys," she said. "We don't want to be late."  
One by one they got on Simon's old van and they rode off, somewhere Alec didn't know. In fact, he didn't care where the party was, just how quickly he could disappear from it without having to suffer his sister's complaints.  
He was really hoping Izzy was dragging them to the party as a cover up for one of her last flirts. Those parties were the best. Alec didn't even have to get a drink before Izzy disappeared into the crowd, leaving him free to escape.  
The back of the van had no windows, so he couldn't quite place where they were going, but it didn't take too long for them to reach their destination. It took him only half a second to realise where they were. That was also the time it took him to understand how screwed he was. Because that was Magnus's house.  


"Izzy," he spat out through his teeth. "Did you take us to a Downworlder party? Are you crazy?"  
Izzy looked at him completely unimpressed. "We have been formally invited by the host, Alec."  
"Tell that to those who will try to gut us for being Shadowhunters. We don't even have any weapons, for the Angel's sake."  
"That is because we are attending the party, not ruining it. C'mon, guys. Let's get inside. I told Magnus we would all be there."  
Alec felt dead inside while he strolled behind the others. Seeing Magnus was the last thing he needed right now. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would be able to avoid talking to the warlock. After all, the party was bound to be overcrowded.  


The noise hit them at the bottom of the stairs, loud and invasive, just like their host was. The sound of people chatting, singing and dancing was overwhelming. Izzy turned to watch them with a bright smile just before she opened the door of the flat. She was bound to have fun, Alec was sure about it.  
The large open space seemed to be bursting with bodies moving in time with the hammering music. Coloured lights swirled all around the flat, driven by magic. Alec held his breath for a moment, waiting for somebody to shout "shadowhunters!", but no one even acknowledged their presence.  
"What did I tell you?" Smirked Izzy. "No one will be bothered by our presence. Now let's go have fun. Magnus told me there would be magic punch."  
She cut through the crowd as if it were water, eyes following her as she made her way to a table full of drinks, and in a blink of an eye she had disappeared. Alec looked at Jace, who in turn was looking at Clary and Simon chatting near the wall.  
"Go get her," Alec said with a nod towards the girl. "You know how to find me if you need me."  
Jace gave his shoulder a thankful squeeze and soon the three had also disappeared.  


Alec let out a short breath and looked around the flat, looking for a hiding place. He moved keeping close to the walls, uncomfortable among people he didn't know and didn't care to get to know. On the other side of the open space, an arch seemed to be leading to the kitchen. It looked relatively quiet in there, with only the odd person lying out cold on the floor. He moved into the room as quickly and unassumingly as possible, releasing a relieved breath as soon as he leaned against the wall, half hidden from the other room. He took a moment to calm himself, then he bent over one of the people on the floor to check if he was ok. He seemed a vampire, and Alec wondered how one made sure a vampire was alright. He tentatively moved his ear close to his face, trying to hear the sound of a breath under the loud music.  


"He's fine," said a familiar voice from behind him. Alec's heart skipped a beat. "He's just resting." Bracing himself, Alec stepped away from the body, looking at the one person he hoped he didn't have to meet that night.  


Magnus looked breathtaking in a dark purple shirt and skinny jeans, his eyes surrounded by thick eyeliner and glitter, his hair black but for a few strategically positioned streaks of purple. He was leaning against the arch, half smiling, a glass full of something green in his hand.  
Alec's mouth fell a bit open and for a fraction of a second, he found himself speechless.  


"Magnus, hey," he breathed in the end.  
"Alexander. I hoped you would show up." With a small movement of the hip, he detached himself from the wall and walked towards Alec. "Are you enjoying the party?"  
"I-- yeah, the party looks amazing," he answered tentatively.  
"It is indeed amazing, but this doesn't answer my question. Are you having fun?"  
"Well, I--" alec found himself stumbling on his own tongue. "I've just arrived, really. I was just looking for-- for..."  
"A drink?" offered Magnus, his lips curling up at one corner.  
"Yes, yeah, a drink!" Alec jumped at the suggestion, glad he didn't have to find an excuse for hiding in the kitchen.  
"Well, if you don't mind, I believe you might like this." Magnus snapped his fingers and a glass full of a bright blue substance appeared in Alec's had. Alec sniffed it suspiciously.  
"What is it?"  
"It's a secret recipe. My latest creation."  
Alec took a tentative sip. It tasted like peppermint and smoke, and honey. It felt cold on his tongue, even though there was no trace of ice, but it burned in his throat, leaving a warm feeling in his body.  
"It's good," said Alec, glancing at Magnus. He found that the warlock had come closer, not enough to invade his space, but certainly enough that every single cell of Alec's body tingled with the need to touch.  
"I created it thinking of you," whispered Magnus near his ear. A moment later, he was gone.  


Alec blinked, frozen on the spot, still holding his drink. He let out a breath he was not aware he was holding, deflating a bit. Regaining his hiding place against the wall, he let his back slide against it until he found himself sitting on the floor. He hit the back of his head against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. He felt he might explode -or implode- if he had to face Magnus again that night.  


He stared at the drink next to him and Magnus's words echoed in his head. He rubbed his hands on his face, trying to get himself in check again. He couldn't let his feelings overwhelm him. Not now. Not ever. It was not allowed. Rising to his feet, he decided to go find Izzy. She would understand. She would know what to do.  


The mass of bodies looked intimidating, impenetrable, but Alec forced himself to move through it, looking for his sister. He found her dancing with Meliorn, that faerie she was sleeping with. Alec hesitated a moment, then he reached them and called out for his sister.  
She turned towards his voice, a happy smile on her lips, the shadow of a laughter still on her face, but as soon as she took in his state her features grew worried. She turned to Meliorn and exchanged a few words, then she stepped away from him and towards Alec.  


"What happened, Alec?" she asked, worry evident in her eyes.  
"I saw Magnus," he said, unable to be more specific.  
"Did he do something to you?" asked Izzy, confused.  
"Yeah-- no. I mean, he didn't do anything wrong. But Izzy, every time I'm around him my brain stops working. I, I have-- it feels like falling. Like the ground is moving under my feet. I don't know what to do."  
Izzy looked at him with understanding eyes. "Alec, there is nothing wrong in what you feel for him. Do you understand me? Nothing wrong."  
"But Izzy, I am not allowed--"  
"You are allowed to be happy, Alec. Don't let prejudices ruin your life. He likes you, you like him, just go get him."  
"It's not that simple, Izzy. Our parents would--"  
"This is not about our parents. This is about you. What's the use of living a lie?"  
Alec shook his head, his eyes fixed on the floor. "I don't know if I can do it."  
Izzy smiled. "You'll figure out a way. You just need to make peace with yourself first."  
Alec looked at her kind eyes and felt a spark of hope light up in his chest. He smiled feebly back at his sister.  
"C'mon," she said. "Let's get something to drink."

***

The magic punch, Alec discovered, was indeed magic. Just like Magnus. They both made him feel unbalanced. And they both were magic. And glittery. 'Why is the punch glittery?' he asked to nobody in particular, while Izzy giggled at his side, her drink spilling a bit with every movement she made. There seemed to be much less people now and the big room seemed a little empty. The few remaining guests had gathered up in little groups, chatting over the music. Jace and Clary were nowhere to be seen. Simon had left with a weird-looking girl when Alec was still at his second punch and lucid enough to elaborate what his eyes were seeing. With a sigh, he leaned against his sister, resting his head on her shoulder. She patted his head affectionately, ruffling his hair a bit.  


"I think it's maybe time we go, Izzy," said Alec, dragging his words a bit. "People are disappearing. I don't want to disappear."  
Izzy mumbled something that sounded as if she was agreeing and started moving towards the door, her brother's arm around her waist.  
"Are you leaving?" a voice behind them asked.  
Alec turned his head around to look at the person who spoke and met the bright eyes of Meliorn. Izzy, having recognized the voice of her lover, spun on her heels and threw herself in his arms.  
"My handsome faerie knight, bring me home, will you?" she asked him, clinging to his body.  
Meliorn looked at Alec. "I will take care of her," he said.  
Alec stared at him and nodded. No matter how intoxicated, he knew Izzy would be safe and taken care of with Meliorn. Nodding in return, the faerie knight guided Izzy to the door and disappeared with her the moment he set foot outside the flat.  


Alec shook his head, trying to pull himself together, and moved towards the exit himself, swaying only a little on his way there. He had almost made it to the door, when a too-familiar voice spoke behind him.  
"One shouldn't leave a party without saying goodbye to the host, Alexander."  
Alec closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Even in the miasma of alcohol, sweated bodies and smoke he could still discern the peculiar scent that lingered around Magnus all the time. It was heady. As he turned around he tried to look as impenetrable as possible.  
"My apologies."  
"I was just mocking you, Alec. I am sure even you could see that."  
Alec shrugged, moving his weight from one step to the other, feeling utterly awkward.  
Magnus smiled at him. "Are you really leaving?"  
Alec stared at him.  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
"Possibly, because you have no way to go back to the Institute unless you decide to walk."  
Alec opened his mouth to object, but found very quickly that Magnus was right. His friends had all left.  
"Shit." Alec swayed almost imperceptibly.  
Magnus's eyes narrowed a fraction."Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I just-- I hadn't thought about it."  
"You hadn't?" Magnus's eyes narrowed a bit more. It was highly unusual for a Shadowhunter to be so slack and unattentive. "Are you sure you are ok?"  
Alec sighed. "Yeah, yeah. It's just-- you make a wicked punch."  
Magnus, the penny having finally dropped, smiled in amusement. "Wicked, you say?"  
"Yeah. Really wicked."  
"Well, my dear Alexander, I'll let you know that I can do many other wicked things."  
Alec, true to God, giggled at that. Then he slammed his hand on his mouth, eyes filling with horror. Magnus chuckled at the expression on Alec's face and took him gently by the arm, guiding him away from the door.  
"You really are in no state to walk for miles. You can sleep here, if you want. There are a lot of spare beds."  
Alec hesitated. There was something in his mind that told him it was not a great idea, but right now he couldn't quite pinpoint what the problem was.  
"Alright, I guess."  
"C'mon, then. I'll show you where you can stay."  


There was now only a handful of people left, slowly moving around the room, fetching their things and preparing to leave. They ignored them as they crossed the room and moved to a dark hall. Magnus, his hand still steadying Alec, stopped in front of a door and opened it.  
The room was cozy, decorated with blue linens and carpets. A big bed stood in the middle.  
Alec took a few steps into the room and turned around. Magnus didn't follow him.  
"Thank you, Magnus."  
The warlock smiled softly and snapped his fingers.The lamp on the bed table flicked on.  
"Get to bed, Alexander. It'll get better soon."  
Alec complied, sliding under the soft duvet that covered the bed, staring at the door that now occupied the place where Magnus had been just a few seconds before.  


He tried closing his eyes and laying down, but the mere movement made everything dizzy and for a few panicked seconds he thought he would throw up on the floor.  
He sat up again, cradling the duvet to keep himself warm. His breath felt ragged and his chest heavy. It was a disgusting sensation. Alec swore he would never touch a drop of alcohol in his life again.  
Leaning his head against the bedpost, Alec tried to even his breath and clear his head. He was sure there was a rune that did just that. If only he could remember it.  


The room was completely silent, no voices coming from what was left of the party, and this lack of noise made his thoughts all the more evident. He would spend the night at Magnus's. He would stay there, knowing the man he longed for was only a few walls apart and do nothing about it because he was too wasted to do anything. And too scared. Mostly scared. Magnus was so overwhelming it seemed impossible for Alec to survive unscated, avoiding getting hurt. Yet, there was no denying that he wanted Magnus. He wanted him deeply and completely and that desire was destroying him.  
Alec fell asleep with his thoughts on Magnus, his scent, his cat-like eyes, his smile, hoping that, at least in his dreams, they could be together.

***

Alec woke up slowly, as one did when there was sunlight shining through the window. The room was still dark, however, and Alec wondered why he had woken up in the first place. His head felt light, but it didn't hurt anymore. He would have expected the situation to be much worse, considering the state he was in when he fell asleep. Alec tried moving his head a bit, but there was no dizziness to make him throw up. All in all, he felt alright. Relieved and not yet completely awake, Alec turned on his side and met a pair of cat-like eyes, yellow and green, staring straight at him.  


"Magnus?" he asked sleepily.  
"Sush, Alexander. Everything is fine. You'll feel better in a moment."  
"I already do."  
"But I haven't finished yet."  
"Doing what?" Alec, shaking himself awake, took in Magnus's slender hands moving over him, a blue aura pulsing from them.  
"I'm getting rid of the alcohol in your blood, Alexander. It will make your recovery faster and less unpleasant than necessary." Magnus gave the last twirls and snaps to the charm and then lowered his hands. "All done. You should go back to sleep now. I didn't mean to wake you up." The warlock started to move away from the bed, when a hand grabbed his arm.  
"Magnus," said Alec sitting up, "I-- you-- could you stay?"  
Alec felt the eyes of the warlock pierce through his. He stared at him for what seemed centuries.  
"Why?"  
Alec fought to get the words out. "What you said to me after you saved Luke, I think it is true for me, too. You have unlocked something in me. And I think I'm ready to find out what this is."  
"Are you sure, Alexander?" It was nothing more than a whisper. Alec swallowed the lump that threatened to close his throat and answered, trying to show how sincere he was.  
"Yeah, Magnus. I am. Please, stay here tonight."  


Magnus didn't answer, but a few seconds later Alec felt the duvet move and the mattress sag under the weight of a new body. He moved a hand tentatively until he met Magnus's lean body. He was still so far away. Alec reached out for him to move closer and Magnus went with him, settling against the warmth of Alec's body. It felt weird and awkward for a few seconds, then Alec surrounded him with his arm and drew him closer still, until they were holding each other like they were the only life vest left in a flooded world.  


Magnus pressed his face against Alec's chest, tangled his legs in Alec's. Then he let out a long sigh and relaxed in the embrace. He felt Alec's arms tighten around him for a moment, before he relaxed, too. It felt right, being in each other's arms, and familiar, but most of all, it felt safe.  
Alec pressed his mouth against Magnus's hair and left a soft kiss there.  
"Thank you."  


He felt Magnus smile against his skin and a warm feeling spread through his body.  
He didn't know what would happen when they woke up, but Alec believed it was bound to be wonderful.


End file.
